Vapor
by kuribie
Summary: A short trip to El Nath leaves Freud cold to the crisp, and Phantom knows just how to warm him up. (phanfreud/oneshot)


**i haven't posted here in ages wow**  
**hello everyone! i'm sorry for dying for so long ;w; school started and i've been very busy with the new semester and all, i haven't really had time to write unfortunately ;w; **  
**lately i've been really itching to write something though, and i even actually started a phanfreud/fanfuri chaptered fic that i have no idea if i'll actually finish or not (yay motivation!) **  
**so one night after taking the medication i take for anemia i was like "let's. let's write. let's write something. it's cold. it's snowing. lets do this." and that's kind of what the result of that is **  
**helpful tip: never write anything while under influence of medication **  
**ANYWAYS- sorry if this kind of lacks in the descriptive writing department ;w; i've been sick and dead in bed with migraines for the past few days but! i wanted to at least try to get something out ! i talk too much sorry****  
**

* * *

A sneeze.

A shiver.

The intoxicating storms of icy cold bitterness raged mercilessly throughout the snow-filled lands of El Nath. The cold was no bother to the citizens of the village, but to outsiders, it was a living hell to try to navigate and survive the wretched icy prison.

Another shiver.

The village was close, but not close enough. The lights and smokes from chimney tops could barely be seen among the blinding snowstorm. It gave just a little hope and inspiration to keep moving - just a little, but it was there.

Almost there. Almost there and he would be free from this bitter wonderland.

"This is your fault, Freud," the annoyed thief's voice broke through the scholar's perfect concentration, "you just had to have that _one_ specific book about sealing spells from that old geezer in, of course, the most coldest place in Maple."

"N-Not my fault. It's important. 'Need it." Freud's sentences were in short, unintelligent phrases and cut in between teeth chattering and gasps for air.

Phantom had grown use to dealing in almost every weather condition from his years of thievery. He trained his body to steadily rack through the hot sands of Ariant without breaking a sweat, swim through the large open waters surrounding Korean Folk Town and of course, the ravage storms of El Nath. Freud, on the contrary, cooped himself up in his study, researching and researching, degrading his health while doing so. Freud had traveled to many lands, including El Nath and Ariant, but his body, in comparison to Phantom's, was weaker and not trained enough to withstand long periods of time to this kind of torture. Phantom figured Freud could cast a spell to warm himself, but the scholar, despite being a certified genius, was stubborn and would probably make an excuse why not to, probably wanting to save magic to practice those god damn sealing spells when (if) they found the book.

All this pain just for a damn book...

Another sneeze.

"Freud, let's just stop." Phantom's eyebrows were bunched in worry; he hated seeing his dear friend in such pain. Even if they could slightly see the town ahead, he knew it still would be another half hour to there, give or take. Plus, he would rather see him cozy and warm than cold and tired.

"No," Freud stubbornly replied, straightening his back from the previous hunch.

Phantom grunted in irritation. "Then let me carry you."

"No."

"Freud!"

"Phantom," Freud said calmly, exhausted ocean blue eyes slowly meeting with Phantom's angered amethyst ones. "I'm fine."

He gently smiled then, a smile that plucked at the strings of Phantom's heart. It was incredible how such a small smile could do wonders on Phantom's once cold heart.

"Fine," Phantom huffed, "but if you collapse and freeze to death, don't come back haunting me as a ghost."

Freud chuckled. "Maybe."

* * *

The wretched book was finally in their hands, and Phantom just about through a fit.

"We came all this way," He scowled at Freud after they departed from the cluttered mess of a house owned by what was the supposed, 'Great Wizard of El Nath,' Phantom had never met a more disorganized and unfastidious man in his life – and he knew Freud, "for a damn, dusty, dirty old book."

"Mm. A helpful book, though. It'll help against the Black Mage." His voice was feeble, something Phantom wasn't use to hearing. It almost made him uncomfortable not being able to hear the calm, deep vocals of his velvety voice. That, and it was queer not to hear any source of smugness as the scholar spoke.

"You've read thousands of books, Freud, I _highly_ doubt this one will be any different." Phantom grunted. He was not pleased with the fact they sacrificed their health – _Freud's health_ – for an abhorrent, useless piece of literature.

"Ah, but Phantom," Freud wagged a finger and smiled, though fatigued danced in his sapphire eyes, "every book is different. No two are the same, and though they may share similarities in content, there's always a unique detail to be learnt in the end."

"Is that so?" Phantom raised an eyebrow. He could never truly understand Freud at some occasions. He was an open book without any words, blank pages upon blank pages. He saw anyone's dismay and broke any shells of armour, could read anyone as if they were as transparent as glass, though he was as opaque as solid rock, unable to read and opposing any cracks to injure his tenacious shield. It was truly amazing, but truly annoying in most situations.

Another sneeze.

"We should start heading back. I need to analyze this tome, and Afrien dislikes it when I'm gone very lon-"

"Freud."

Freud's red ears perked as he turned towards his dear friend. "Yes?"

"We are _not_ walking back _all_ the way to Leafre." Phantom's words were blunt and irate.

The pallid world of snow whirled around them, engulfing the two in icy flames of frosty acidity that burned them both to the core. The cold winds howled and shrieked into their ears threats of a bitter, frigid end.

"Phantom-"

"_Freud_," Phantom gripped his wrist tightly, so tight Freud fingers twitched as he bit back a cringe, "we are _not_. Walking in the damn snow. Back to Leafre. Not tonight."

Freud sighed, "Phantom, don't be diff-"

"I'm booking us in that hotel over there." He gestured with his head towards the barely visible building. Freud really couldn't make it out, only see brief patches of gold and silver outlining the door of the hotel.

"Phantom, really, you can stay, but I really need to-"

"Nope." Phantom snarly retorted as he practically pulled the stubborn mage through the heaps of snow towards the hotel's entrance. Freud didn't have the strength or the patience to argue with him – Phantom was a childish man who mentally exhausted him every time he opened his mouth. There really wasn't a point. He simply accepted his fate and let it happen.

* * *

"Of all places, of all the _many_ hotels, you choose the most expensive hotel in El Nath."

The decorated hotel room consisted of many fancy paintings and small sculptures lining up on the mantel of the grand fireplace placed in the middle of the room. Before the fireplace was a small sitting area, with a coffee table, a red couch and two red love seats on either ends of the table. On the coffee table was a golden vase full of beautiful red roses.

The whole room was a labyrinth of gold and red, from the walls, to the floor, to the bed. The bed itself was large, covered in red bedsheets and covers with red pillows with golden lining. Some pillows were in the shapes of hearts, and Freud could tell that this was a room made for couples. Phantom planned that, probably.

_No wonder the woman at the desk was giggling when she gave them their key..._

Freud let out a sigh and slugged over to the cough just as Phantom lit the fire to the fireplace. He could feel the heat radiate from the crimson flame. His once-frozen fingertips tingled as life slowly returned to them. He threw off his boots carelessly and placed his bare feet on the coffee table, wiggling his toes to remind them that they were alive. Freud let out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes.

"Freud, I swear," Phantom chuckled, falling back into the couch next to Freud, "you're one of the most childish, stubborn scholars I have ever met."

Freud opened his heavy lids to roll his eyes and smirk, "You're one to talk."

"Please, I am one of the most clever thieves out there, and clearly the most mature of the heroes." Phantom retorted sarcastically, though he was jesting about himself.

Freud just simply laughed and enjoyed the nice warmth the fire radiated.

The two stayed in silence for some time, both absorbing in the much-needed heat. The feeling of drowsiness overcame Phantom, his lids falling heavy before he jolted up suddenly. Freud barely noticed him doing so.

"Freud," Phantom said, repeating a little louder when the other did not acknowledge his existence the first time.

"Yes?"

"Take your clothes off."

An unnerving, awkward silence hung over the room as the two merely looked at each other. The fire cracked and grumbled in front of them, the only element giving sound to the room besides the bustling winds attempting to break into the sealed windows. Phantom watched as calmed, steady breaths slipped through Freud's soft lips before the scholar returned to reality.

"What was that?" He asked calmly, though his pale face heated slightly in a blush.

"Your clothes- They're wet, you're going to catch a cold if you don't change out of them," Phantom sputtered out, his face slowly flushed in ruddiness, "there's- There's spare clothing in the bathroom. Take a bath and change into them."

Freud was about to argue when Phantom turned away in embarrassment. He merely chuckled, mumbling an "okay," and rose up from his comfortable place on the couch before limping his heavy body over to the washroom.

Phantom tilted his head back against the cushions of the commodious couch and let out a soft chuckle as the winds crashed as if to intrude against the window.

* * *

Freud eventually returned, hair and body mostly still wet, wearing the hotel's given loose white pants and a white shirt that clung to his damp body. He sighed in contentment, body still chilled but at least he was clean. He hung his dank robes over the sink in the bathroom and made his way back to the couch, being greeted by a very tired Phantom.

"You can have the bed," Freud said as he reclined down into the seat cushion, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Mm, I'm not tired yet," Phantom murmured as he curled his body closer to Freud's, head leaning against his damp shoulder, "you're so wet. Did you even bother to dry off?"

"Yes," Freud shifted closer, "a little."

A shiver.

Phantom groaned. Freud was stubborn and could be considered the most dull genius he had ever met. He never seen Freud _once_ consider his own health in any situation, and it frustrated him so.

"You're an idiot, Freud."

Phantom dapper thief swung his arms around the smaller body, one arm sneaking around his upper back and the other beetling around his thin legs. He lifted the scholar up – truth be told, he wasn't that heavy at all, it was like lifting a feather – and striddled them both over to the grand bed before carelessly dropping the mage on the bed. Freud landed and bounced, struggling to sit up as Phantom too flopped down beside him, making him bounce even more on the buoyant bed.

"Phantom," Freud tried to argue, but the scoundrel wouldn't have it. He pulled Freud so his head rested on one of the plush pillows, dragging himself with him, and lifted the covers over the both of them. He smirked as Freud huffed a breath of irritation.

Before he could complain, Phantom pulled him close, pressing their two bodies together, boiling heat contrasting with numbing coolness. One had raked through his damp hair, the other scorching into his lower back. The newly registered warmth burned throughout his body, fire burning through his veins as the fingers on his back started tracing circles and unidentifiable patterns. He sighed and let his body relax – it felt good to give in sometimes. He let his body melt into Phantom's and he turned his head to bury his head into the golden curly locks, inhaling the sweet scents of his fading cologne and blooming roses. He could feel the other's heartbeat against his chest, the rhythmic beat slowly making him more drowsy, his lids slowly falling as he heard Phantom's husk voice whisper in his ear.

"You're such an idiot, Freud, you care more about stupid books than you do your own health," Phantom lightly chuckled, feeling small hands curl around his waist and tighten their grip, "take a break sometimes. It's alright to give in."

And give in did he.

Freud drifted off in a comfortable sleep, melting like ice against Phantom's fiery touch, and letting his solid barriers fall for just one night.

* * *

A sniff.

A sneeze.

A shiver.

"I told you to let me sleep on the couch." Freud remarked facetiously, smirking just slightly when Phantom sneezed again.

"Shut up. I was doing it for you."

The invincible thief had caught a cold from their little cuddle the previous night. Holding him was one thing, but preventing his body from catching Freud's cold was another. Freud himself looked recovered from his brief illness, and it really made Phantom question if he actually had a cold to begin with, or if he was lying to be close with the thief.

_Well, either way wasn't that bad..._

"I can make you a remedy once we're home." Freud assured as they left the hotel and into the blankets of snow. The storm had calmed down considerably, and all that was left was a small sprinkle of white dust falling from the sky.

Phantom perked up. "Will you snuggle me until I'm warm and toasty?" He cooed.

Freud simply laughed. "No."

* * *

**this is the result of 3am writing i hope you liked it (im sorry)**  
**tried to make it cute and fluffy but it didn't really work out that well**  
**but hey! i wrote this really fast considering i'm a slow writer! so that's good news! i wanna start getting into a ~writing almost every day~ feel idk how that'll go with school wow **  
**! again i'm really sorry if this is really bad and disorganized and not much detail at all, i haven't written properly (excluding essays, science notes and scripts for films) in months so i just gotta get back in the groove i guess**  
**i still don't know how to characterize freud or phantom kill me i'm too lazy to train my phantom bye forever level 60 **  
**CAN'T WAIT UNTIL EUN WOL COMES OUT THO so i can torture you all with freunwol feels B) hell yeah**

**okay anyways i'll stop yapping (i'm v sorry) thank you for reading! i'll make sure to try my best and write some more soon! **  
**-kuri**


End file.
